


Debt Repaid

by killerweasel



Series: Mad World [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Compromise, Gen, Torture, soft Hastur- sortof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hastur is tasked to torture Aziraphale. He takes a different approach.
Series: Mad World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Debt Repaid

Title: Debt Repaid  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Hastur, Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,486  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Hastur is tasked to torture Aziraphale. He takes a different approach.

"Wake up, little angel. Come on, I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

Aziraphale winced at the pain in his head. He could feel blood in his hair. "What?" He blinked a few times. He tried to sit up, only to find himself pinned to the floor. His wings were exposed, spread out on either side of him. He reached out for his Grace and couldn't find it. There were chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The majority of his clothing was gone. He was down to the boxers Crowley had given him for Valentine's Day. They were covered in hearts and snakes. He tried to keep himself from panicking and failed spectacularly. "What's going on?"

"Easy." Hastur, Duke of Hell, reached his hand out and set it on Aziraphale's chest. "Look. This isn't something I want to do, but I owed an Archangel a favor from way back, swore on it in blood, and he's calling it in. I know you and Crowley aren't supposed to be touched. Everyone knows it. I had a chat with Beelzebub and we came up with a compromise which doesn't completely break the agreement. Unlike angels, when we agree to something, we stick with it. If he didn't have me over a fucking barrel, this wouldn't be happening at all. I need you to understand that."

"Is it Gabriel?" Hastur nodded. Aziraphale swallowed nervously. "You're going to hurt me, aren't you?"

"Yes and no." Reaching into his pocket, Hastur pulled out a small metal charm. "I need to make a small wound in your chest and put this inside. Then I've got some words to say. That's the hurting part. Once it activates, you won't feel a blessed thing I do to you. I can break bones, slice chunks out of your skin, hurt your wings... and you're not going to experience any pain. Archangel Holier Than Thou Fucking Gabriel can suck it."

Aziraphale's brow furrowed as he went over Hastur's plan in his head. As plans went, it wasn't too bad. "I know you're the expert when it comes to things like this, but I had a thought. What if you did most of the work before he showed up? Then I wouldn't have to try and act like you were hurting me. I'm afraid I'm not a very good actor. I might not be able to convince him."

"Good point." A very sharp knife appeared when Hastur twisted his hand. "You're still going to be able to feel some pressure and hear everything. It just won't hurt. If you get sick, try not to vomit on me, it'll break my concentration."

Aziraphale felt the color drain from his face. "Would it be possible for you to put me to sleep while you work? You could always wake me up when he gets here. That way whatever you've done will be a surprise to me."

"Yeah, I can do that. What I'm going to do will look horrible, that's the point, and by the time he shows up, you'll be a work of fucking art. Once he's here, I need you to remember I'm putting on a show. Gonna pull out all the stops and be the biggest asshole in the universe. You ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Aziraphale closed his eyes. "Go ahead."

\---

"What did you do!?" Gabriel stalked across the room, lavender eyes flashing with rage. "You were supposed to wait for me and I was going to tell you exactly how I wanted him hurt." He came to a stop just outside the pool of the blood on the floor. "He looks dead."

"Nah, haven't discorporated him. He passed out after I busted all the fingers on his hand and then started gutting him like a fish. Gotta say, he begs nicely. Been a while since I got to play with an angel. Nice to know I haven't lost my touch." He smiled, showing off his black and rotten teeth. Hastur gave Aziraphale's cheek a slap, smearing crimson on the overly pale skin. "Wake up, little angel. We've got company."

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered open. He looked around wildly before focusing on Gabriel. "Gabriel? Help me. Please. Make him stop. It hurts." He glanced down at his body, saw some of his insides were currently on the outside, and screamed in terror.

The Archangel flinched. "I think you've done enough, Hastur."

"Haven't even got to his wings yet." Hastur's usually filthy clothing was now splattered with angelic and human blood. He shoved his hand into the gaping hole in Aziraphale's stomach, making the angel scream again. "And I was planning on pulling his fingernails out. You want a souvenir? Could take off an ear or something for you. How about a finger? Maybe a pound of flesh?"

"That's not necessary." Gabriel's face went green. "Repair the worst of the damage and get him out of here."

"I don't heal. I destroy. Healing is for angels." Hastur pulled his hand out with a sickening sound. Maintaining eye contact with Gabriel, Hastur slowly licked the blood from his fingers, delighting in how horrified the Archangel looked. "You want him fixed, you do it yourself. I'm gonna have a smoke." He got to his feet, pulled a cigarette from behind his ear, and lit it with a small flame of Hellfire.

Gabriel knelt down next to Aziraphale, being careful not to let any of the blood get onto his clothing. "You deserved everything he did, traitor." Reaching out, he healed the ugly wounds on Aziraphale's stomach. Taking a step back, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Hastur waited a few minutes before moving next to the angel again. "Can actually heal. Used to do it to whomever I was torturing so it would last longer. Just wanted to make him fix it because he's a dick."

"You're very good at what you do." Aziraphale looked down at himself again. "I understand why he chose you." He closed his eyes while Hastur undid the restraints holding him down. "I'll probably have nightmares about this for months."

"Better nightmares than being dead." He took Aziraphale's hand in his own, carefully mending all the broken bones and torn tendons. "Flex your hand for me. Need to make sure I did it correctly." The angel did as he was asked. "What are you going to tell Crowley?"

"Honestly? I haven't decided yet." With Hastur's help, he sat up. It took a bit of effort to vanish his wings back into the ether. His body was still rather numb, almost as if he'd been completely submerged in freezing water for hours. He bit his lip. "Would it be too much trouble for you to heal the rest? If I show up covered in blood, Crowley is going to lose his mind. He'll want revenge and it will get out of control."

"You've got a point."

By the time Hastur had finished, Aziraphale's body had been fully restored. The Duke set his knife on the angel's chest, tapping the point on the charm under the skin. "Going to warn you, when I take this out, you're going to feel a bunch of phantom pains. It'll be like your body is making up for not feeling any of the previous damage. Might hit you like a train. Need you to remember you're fine now, everything's fixed. Lean on me if you have to. Ready?"

Aziraphale braced himself before nodding. With a flick of his wrist, Hastur popped the charm out and healed the spot with a sweep of his other hand. If he hadn't wrapped his arm around Hastur's waist, Aziraphale would have dropped to his knees as a massive amount of agony went through his frame. He felt bones shatter and skin tear. He cried out in fear until Hastur's hand tightened on his upper arm.

"Breathe, little angel. You're safe." A pair of black wings cocooned them both. "I've got you."

It took a few minutes for Aziraphale to calm down. He swiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Thank you. You didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, I did. But don't tell anyone, especially Crowley, about it. He'd never let me hear the end of it." Hastur put his wings away and then stepped back. "You okay now? Can I take you home?"

Aziraphale took a deep breath. He reached out to his Grace and smiled a little when he could feel it again. A snap made his clothing reappear. "I think I can handle it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Glad this went the way it did. Not my usual thing, but it worked." He tipped his head in Aziraphale's direction. "See you around, little angel." Hastur vanished in a puff of sulfur.

A shudder went through Aziraphale's body. "Well, that could have been much, much worse." He closed his eyes, and miracled himself home.


End file.
